


Patience

by Aryzia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Friends to Lovers, Jedi, Jedi Training (Star Wars), Meditation, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Romantic Fluff, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryzia/pseuds/Aryzia
Summary: Finn’s training has been going well so far, but he’s still got a lot to learn. Luckily, he’s got a great teacher.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I’ve written a little bit here and there but this is the first fan fiction I’ve published for people to actually read. Please feel free to leave comments saying what you think! I’m a little nervous but I hope you enjoy it! :)

Rey took a deep breathe in. The air was still. There was hardly any movement in the early Ajan Kloss morning, save for the occasional breeze which swayed the branches in the surrounding trees. The creatures who usually scurried about and filled the forest with their chorus of songs were not yet awake, and sunlight was just barely peaking through to the floor of the jungle. it was the perfect ambience for mediation.  
well, almost.  
Beside her, Finn fidgeted and cleared his throat as he once again fixed his sitting position. Ignoring him, Rey readjusted and reached out with the force. With closed eyes, she let her spirit mingle with the abundant life force of the surrounding jungle. She could see the sleepy rise and fall of the sleeping bird’s chest above her as it lay in its nest, the lazy trickle of the brook a few miles from where she sat, the long sturdy reach of the tree roots below her, the-  
Finn sneezed, jolting her back to her place beside him. Rey stifled a sigh and began to refocus her concentration when Finn drew in his breathe to speak.  
“No.” Rey interrupted  
“You don’t even know what I was going to say.” he protested  
“You were going to ask to get breakfast.” Finn shook his head indignantly “How do you know that? When are you gonna teach me how to do that, huh?” She couldn’t help but smile. “I didn’t use the force to read your mind, I just know you.”  
Silence fell between them for a moment as Finn re crossed his legs and straightened his back. He continued to shift and mumble to himself and after another minute Rey opened her eyes and glared at him.  
“If you would just sit still this would be easier you know”  
“We’ve been out here for an hour, my legs are asleep and my stomach is growling!” He grumbled. It had been a few months since Rey had begun training with Finn, and in many ways he was making great progress. He learned quickly, showing excellent promise in his skills and every day he grew in his knowledge of the Force. But he had much to learn when it came to patience.  
“Be still.” She insisted “let the Force speak to you and all other things will fade.” He looked at her doubtfully and she rolled her eyes. “The Jedi of the past could meditate for an entire rotation or longer with no trouble, you know”  
“They didn’t have anything better to do?”  
“Do you?”  
“Eat, for starters.” Rey pursed her lips and shifted so she could face him. “Finn. You need to learn to be patient. If you can’t concentrate and clear your mind here, how can you expect to do so during combat?”He looked more serious now. Despite its difficulty, Finn was willing to do what it took to learn about the Force. His connection to it was dear to him; not just because of the abilities it gave him, or the knowledge he gained from it but because of the good he knew he could do with it. And because of the bond he had with Rey.  
“Ok. I’ll try again.” He said, facing Rey. She took his hands in hers and said “let’s try together.”  
The two sat across from each other, legs crossed and hands joined, and together stretched• out with the force.  
Finn breathed. He could feel the presence of the force surrounding him and flowing through him, and with Rey’s calming and guiding presence he fell deeper into meditation as they both communed with the force. The two of them, hands still joined, began to lift up from the ground and levitate. Together they ruminated in the presence of the Force and one another.  
An hour passed. Thoughts and emotions swirled between them as the jungle came alive in the late morning. The two Jedi mirrored the life about them and as the jungle grew restless, so did they.  
The air was no longer still. Rey could practically feel the charge in the aura around and between her and Finn as they mediated. It crackled and buzzed; they could feel each others’ heartbeat through the Force. Butterflies danced in Rey’s belly and Finn felt electric shock waves down his back. Slowly, they leaned in closer to one another.  
They had come a long way. From strangers, to fugitives, to friends, to...something more. Everything always seemed more clear when they spoke to each other through the Force. Their hands were clasped together, fingers intertwined, but they were connected by more than just their hands.  
Closer.  
Rey tried to keep from smiling as she leaned in and could feel Finn holding his breathe. Eyes closed, they shortened the gap between one another, lips just about to meet-  
“Oh hey there you guys are! I’ve been looking all over.” Poe Dameron’s voice cut like a knife through their focus. Finn gasped and fell back to the ground with a thud. Rey jolted back but floated to the ground gracefully and heaved a loud sigh. “Am I interrupting something?” Poe asked ruefully.  
“We were actually in the middle of something, thanks for asking.” Rey retorted.  
“Yeah, cool Jedi stuff I see, but you were gone a while and I was worried.”  
“Thank you for your concern, Dameron.” Finn said.  
Together the three of them walked back to the village for lunch, though food was no longer on Finn’s mind. Although frustrated at how the moment was cut short, a smile still crept its way back onto his face. He couldn’t help but feel like the Force was only continuing his lesson in patience, but he felt this was one exercise he wouldn’t mind. After all, Rey was worth waiting for.


End file.
